


Afternoon on the Lakeshore

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Fluff, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys the afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon on the Lakeshore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Ebb"

Harry lay on his stomach and watched lazily as the edge of the lake moved back and forth with the ebb of the tide. Every now and then a tentacle would brush the surface a little farther out and a small ripple would reach the shore.

There was a tiny shift in the comfortable weight on the small of his back and Harry smiled to himself. Tomorrow the train would arrive, and then he and Severus couldn't lay together by the lakeshore anymore. They had to set a good example for the students, which meant that their chances to lounge together in the sun would be gone.

Still smiling, Harry closed his eyes and let the sun warm him as he dozed with his lover. They would enjoy their time together while they could.


End file.
